uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Lum
is one of the main characters from Urusei Yatsura. She is often believed to be the protagonist of the series due to her popularity. However, Takahashi Rumiko has stated on many occasions that she had always meant for Moroboshi Ataru to be the protagonist. In the anime she is voice by Hirano Fumi. About Lum is the daughter of the Oni invader and is capable of flying and generating massive electrical discharges. Her ears are slightly pointy and she has long green hair. She wears a tiger-striped bikini (based on the tiger-striped loinclothes of mythical oni, which were made out of man's bad karma) and underneath the bikini she has very good looking breasts, and has two tiny horns on her temples. When these horns are removed, her electric and flying abilities disappear and she becomes a regular girl. When she began attending school, she wore a sailor suit and tried to act like a typical earth girl. She drinks tobasco as if it were juice and the food she cooks is violently spicy. Eating umeboshi cause her to get drunk and she dislikes garlic. The owner of a very sexy body, she misunderstood Ataru Moroboshi's proposal and has forced her way into his life as his "loving wife". Her name comes from model Agnes Lum. Relationship with Ataru Lum met Ataru when he was randomly selected by computer to face her in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line. Ataru had been promised marriage by Shinobu if he could win, so upon catching Lum he declared "Now I can get married!" Lum misttok this as a proposal to herself and accepted it. On her planet engagements are sacred, she is completely determined to be married to Ataru for the rest of her life, falls completely in love with him, and refers to him as " ". She violently shocks him whenever he looks at or flirts with another girl (or if he insults her or does something to make her happy), but almost always forgives him in the end. In the beginning of the story, she is constantly hugging and kissing Ataru (whether or not he wants it), but by the end she has calmed down considerably and simply holds onto his arm whenever they are walking somewhere. She is usually together with Ataru and does almost everything with him, be it eating lunch, going to and from school, or going to a festival. Because of this, she has come to consider and treat his room as her home, though Ataru insists she sleep in the closet. Takahashi's reason for this is that two high school students shouldn't be sleeping together. Speech Lum refers to herself in the first person as " " and is famous for usually ending her sentences with " ". When used by itself, "datcha" means "Yes". A similar speech pattern appears in Takahashi's debut work Katte na Yatsura, where the dappyamen add " " at the end of all of their sentences. Nicknames, etc. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Aliens Category:Oni Category:Lum's family Category:Tomobiki High School Category:Class 2-4